


bestis story

by Here_Comes_The_Girl_Wonder



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Comes_The_Girl_Wonder/pseuds/Here_Comes_The_Girl_Wonder
Summary: this is a dramatic story that is worth the read





	bestis story

Once upon a time, there was a lonely mango named Robley. Robley was quite sad, for he had just gone through a messy divorce and was feeling suicidal. Poor Robley thought the only way to make himself feel better would be to go down to the red light district and into the strip clubs where he could “get some”! As he stepped into the club he was instantly greeted with flashing lights, cheering and a voice over the loudspeaker. “Everyone give it up for my lady cocoa puff!”. All of a sudden the most beautiful bunch of grapes walked on the stage giving such a display Robley knew he had to have her. Cocoa puff danced to one of Robley’s favourite songs “Wheels on the bus”. As the people went up and down on the bus she went down on him! Go cocoa go cocoa everyone chanted, except one. James Charles. “OUT OF MY WAY” James shouted as he RIPPED Cocoa off the stage, busting her grapes in 72 different spots. She was rushed to the hospital and James Charles got put in jail for 1556 years. Robley died of suicide 4 months later. The End.


End file.
